ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer
The Slayer’s soul fire furnace blazes with a savage intensity that pushes the helljack to ever-greater feats of destruction. The Slayer exists to sow terror, cleave through bodies with its great claws, and soak the earth with the spent vitality of its broken victims.An eerie green glow pulsates from the Slayer’s furnace, a frightful light illuminating even its eye sockets, suggesting some greater intelligence. After decades of Cryxian terror along the coasts, any greenish lights — like those found oating in the bogs and fens of Immoren—are often called “Cryxlight” by superstitious travelers.Forces of Warmachine: Cryx Command MK3 The efforts to design the Slayer was led by Master Necrotech Mortenebra. Influenced by the Deathjack, necrotechs used fragmentary texts and recounted tales and sought to interpret its features into a new aesthetic: something stolen, something new, and the embodiment of Cryxian innovation. They succeeded not in replicating the Deathjack but creating an unmistakably Cryxian machine forged for carnage and potent enough to confront the warjacks of the mainland.No Quarter #3 While originally intended to be exclusively fueled on the raw stuff of souls, its precursors were terribly strong but inordinately difficult to produce, slow of movement, and too gluttonous to be maintained. The revolutionary discovery of necrotite allowed the use of powerful soulfire furnaces which combine elements of traditional steam engines with a concentrated and longer burning fuel seeped with latent death energies. The Slayer’s tempered metal claws are powerful enough to rend metal and powder bone on impact. Each claw is crafted from the finest steel and tempered to withstand tremendous force and punch through armor. The Slayer’s bladelike hydraulic talons secrete its lethal corrosive from concealed reservoirs. Slayer acid is preternaturally powerful and capable of melting the armor off enemy ‘jacks like wax dripping from a candle. The Slayer itself has been alchemically treated to withstand the effects of this caustic agent. It is further armed with cruelly curved tusks amputated from great beasts and bolted crudely onto its armored skull for use in vicious charges. The helljack’s furnace is powered by the remnants of life trapped within its necrotite fuel. Those who tend to these murderous machines insist they run best on necrotite scavenged directly from the field of slaughter. The chitin-like shells of hardened iron encasing the Slayer are forged at grim metalworking dens in Blackwater and Dreggsmouth. The soot-covered men of these armories are little more than slaves worked to death unless their skill is exceptional enough to earn a better reward. Shipped back to the Pits, the armor is left to soak in necrotic energies. The plates emanate a black aura and a fetid heat for days after, at which time they are recovered for assembly. Armored plates are bolted together onto the chassis frame and integrated with bone to give each Slayer a unique interpretation of this timeless design. The most vital element of any helljack is its cortex. The basic principles were stolen from the mainland, but Cryxian cortexes incorporate different materials and necrotech fusion. This includes bone pieces assembled into the metal and glass cortex layers along with a different formulation of fluids between the layered rune plates. Like the slayer itself, each cortex is a distinct and unique necrotech device since there is no single codified process by which they are assembled. The dark rites by which these cortexes receive their animating spark instill a powerful cunning and allow quick reactions in unexpected situations. With this cunning comes an appetite for malice that only increases with time. Elder Slayers take perverse pleasure in the hunt, toy with lesser adversaries, and extend agony before finishing the kill. Little known outside the armories of Cryx, not all necrotite is the same, and the performance of these monstrous constructs is enhanced when fueled properly. Though any necrotite is adequate for bonejacks, helljacks prefer a more refined repast. The Slayer runs at optimal efficiency when fueled with necrotite harvested from sites of massacre and old battlefields. The hate and violence of such bloody conflicts seep into the ground and permeate everything they touch, lending potency to this fuel. When sent on the most critical missions, the necrotechs utilize this concentrated necrotite, which can substantially extend the length of time before its fuel is consumed. Designed for speed and ferocity, the Slayer stalks forth with swaying lopes like a great hunting beast. Rear-jointed legs and the potent soul fire furnace provide the Slayer with fast and agile grace and give it an edge against more ponderous constructs. Charging in to gore its foe with tusks, the Slayer follows with a frenzy of vicious swipes from its acid-drenched claws. References Category:Warmachine Category:Warjack Category:Cryx